


Experiment On Me

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Frottage, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mention of Victor's Scars but no in-fic cutting, Nipple Play, Rutting, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: Inspired by "Experiment on Me" by Halsey from the BoP SoundtrackRoman Sionis has Victor Zsasz restrained in his basement, and Zsasz's body is at Roman's mercy.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Experiment On Me

Roman sauntered in to his secret warehouse below the floors of The Black Mask club. The patrons who drank and danced above had little to no idea what Roman often did in its secret basements.

He walked over to the raised platform in the center. Many of his victims were bound to this table, experimented on, and tortured before they were slaughtered and discarded of for getting in Roman Sionis’s way.

The current victim had committed a crime worse than any previous adversary Roman had come across; he had stolen Roman’s heart.

Victor Zsasz had no shirt and no pants, only his skimpy gray briefs that covered only his ass and erection. The sides were only about half an inch thick, leaving all of his thighs exposed for Roman’s viewing.

His hands and legs were bound, just as the rest of his victims were, and his mouth was gagged with a red ball and leather straps around the back of his flour white hair. Roman had considered blindfolding Zsasz too, but Victor truly had the most beautiful eyes in the world. They way they pierced through Roman’s defenses and his skin gave him such a rush. It always took all of his strength to pull himself out of drowning in Victor’s gaze. To deny Victor of his sight, would be to deny himself of great pleasure.

He roamed his hand over Victor’s furry chest, feeling every scar and tally his lover self-inflicted on himself, counting his victories of people he has slain. The man was artwork, a masterpiece. Roman collected the finest art in the world and ornate his living space like a museum, but Victor Zsasz was the most beautiful piece of craftsmanship Roman had ever had the privilege to lay his eyes on.

“Have you been a good boy, Mr. Zsasz?” Roman asked, his hand still rubbing Victor’s torso slowly in every direction. Victor nodded his head slowly, his eyes locked on his boss. “Do you like it when I feel you?” Zsasz nodded again at the question presented to him. “I like feeling you too.”

Roman stepped down to Zsasz’s legs and put his hands on Zsasz’s ankles and then slowly had them move up his shins and back down. “Did putting the scars down here hurt? There’s only a thin layer of skin above the bone.”

Zsasz shook his head no as his legs were caressed by Roman. He took a step up along the table to reach Zsasz’s thighs now. Roman did circular motions to bring his hands inwards to the crevice between each separate thigh, right under his groin. The close proximity made Zsasz’s excited cock twitch under the fabric. Roman saw the movement and let out a small chuckle.

“It looks like you’re liking this a lot, aren’t you?” Roman asked. Zsasz nodded in response and Roman made his way to Zsasz’s head. He opened his mouth and kissed the ball gag separating their mouths, his lips barely grazing Zsasz’s due to the distance. He stood back up and positioned himself behind Zsasz’s head, out of his view.

He began to shuck off his suit jacket and he carefully set it over the beck of a chair to the side. He slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt while looking over Zsasz’s body. There was a harsh light above the operating table, brightly illuminating Zsasz’s skin. A painting in a museum also required proper lighting to highlight its best features.

The shirt was removed and placed on the chair before he stepped back into Zsasz’s line of view. “Do you like how I look, babe?” Zsasz gave another reaffirming nod at Roman’s toned body.

“I like your body too,” Roman said as his hands were placed back on his subject’s torso. His hands roamed to Zsasz’s pecs and he began to massage them for Zsasz. They held their gazes upon the other as Roman’s fingers gently squeezed and his thumbs were dragged from the subtle cleavage at his sternum outwards towards the arms in retreated circular motions.

“You have the sexiest tits, Zsasz. Did you know that?” Roman asked. Zsasz shook his head ‘no’ this time in response and Roman chuckled. “Well let me show you how delectable they are.”

Roman squatted down and brought his head down to Zsasz’s body. He rubbed his face along Zsasz’s chest, taking in the masculine scent of his employee and feeling the hairs of his chest rub along his skin. He dragged himself over to Zsasz’s tight pec and licked Zsasz with a length stripe, coursing over Zsasz’s hardened nipple in its path.

Zsasz let out a soft moan in response as Roman licked and kissed all sections of Zsasz’s pec. Roman left no spot unappreciated before he came back to Zsasz’s nipple and began to suck and bite the nipple presented to him.

Zsasz moaned louder and his dick jumped even more, fighting upwards with all its strength only to be confined by the fabric holding it back.

Roman moved his mouth over to Zsasz’s armpit, doing the same; rubbing his face over all the skin to absorb Zsasz’s scent on his, to mark himself as Zsasz’s, while kissing and licking the skin.

“I want all of you, Victor Zsasz,” Roman stated in between worship. “I don’t ever want you to feel that your work is under appreciated or taken for granted. You don’t feel like this, do you?”

Zsasz shook his head no at Roman and his boss continued with his devotion. He slowly stepped his way to the back of Zsasz’s head, moving his mouth over to his neck and throat. Roman kissed passionately, and bit possessively. He liked the way his teeth scraped along the scars. Every scar Zsasz had made himself, but Roman was determined to leave marks of his own. Should he decide to release Zsasz, everyone would have no doubt that Zsasz was owned by someone else.

He made his way to the other side of Zsasz to duplicate all of his process; mark and bite at Zsasz’s neck, worship his left armpit, worship his left pec. The process should not be rushed, and Roman had all the time in the world. Zsasz wasn’t going to go anywhere, not anytime soon, and he was restrained at Roman Sionis’s mercy.

Roman stood up and began to unbuckle his belt and remove it from himself, and he stepped out of his dress slacks. It was just him wearing his white boxer briefs, his own erection was strong underneath the fabric.

He brought his face to Zsasz’s and he kissed and licked Zsasz’s cheek. Some of it was blocked by the leather strap of the gag currently silencing Victor, but Roman didn’t care. He kissed and sucked on Victor’s ear as well as he combed his right hand through Zsasz’s white hair and his left went back to roaming his cut up torso.

“You make me so confused, Mr. Zsasz,” Roman whispered seductively. “Sometimes I want to make sweet love to you. Sometimes I want to to fuck the life out of you. Sometimes I want you to ravage me instead. It’s so hard to decide amongst all of the options you present to me, and that’s very cruel of you to affect me that way. That’s why you’re locked down here being punished, you understand?” Zsasz nodded in understanding under Roman’s caress. “Are you sorry for what you do to me?”

Zsasz let out a muffled chuckle from low in his gagged throat. Roman also let out a chuckle at the confession and grabbed Zsasz’s cheeks, gripping them roughly. “I knew it, you cocky bastard. You _want_ me to suffer like this. That’s why you’re constantly tempting me, you insufferable incubus.”

Roman stood up and walked around the table before he placed his palms on it and then his knee. He lifted himself onto the table and straddled over Victor, looking down on him. “Is this why you do it? Do you want me to impose myself on you?” Victor nodded in confirmation. Roman lowered himself and pressed their bodies together, their clothed erections collided against one another. Roman wrapped his hands around the sides of Victor’s neck and firmly tightened their grip before he began to rock his hips and rut their erections against the other.

“Well, here it is, Victor. You have my body on yours, my hard cock on yours. Is this what you wanted, Victor?” Roman asked menacingly as he choked his lover.

Zsasz continued to nod, always encouraging and reaffirming his boss. Roman began to thrust harder, rougher, and more sloppily. His erection was now colliding with Zsasz’s package, his taint, the very lows of his ass that were exposed and not pressed against the table. Zsasz moaned in pleasure as he was dry fucked. It was so close to the real thing, yet also so far, and that only drove Zsasz wilder. The grip around his neck was tightened, much to his enjoyment. He was at the mercy of Roman Sionis, and he was loving it.

“I know you’re thinking about the real thing. You want me to to rip these little panties off you and fuck you like a whore, _my whore_. That’s what you want to be right? My personal fuck toy for me to use when I want?” Roman asked.

Zsasz nodded and muffled a faint ‘mmhmm’ underneath the gag. “You have to deserve it, Zsasz. I can’t just fuck you when _you_ want it, you need to _earn_ it. You tempt me and taunt me twenty-four seven with your fucking body and your whiskey voice and your _fucking_ eyes, god you’re always trying to fuck me with your fucking horny eyes, but you never _earn_ my fucking, Victor. Do you think you deserve my cock?”

Zsasz shook his head no as Roman continued to pound himself against his ass in angry vigor.

“Glad we’re in agreement. Are you going to work harder for my fucks, Victor?” Roman asked. Zsasz nodded. “Yeah, you better or you’re going to end up here again. Do you understand?” Zsasz nodded again in understanding.

Roman panted, getting out of breath, his cock was electrifying, he was so close. “Do you want my load, Victor, do you want to get me off?”

Zsasz nodded eagerly, and Roman laughed with superiority. “Yes you do, you cum slut”

He hopped off the table and made his way to Zsasz’s right hand. He was bound by the wrist, but his palm and fingers were free. Roman removed his briefs, slightly damp with him leaking precut from their frontage together. His cock bounced out eagerly. It felt relief that it was finally free. He grabbed a step ladder to stand on to bring his cock high enough for Victor to grasp. He slid his cock along Victor’s palm and the man closed his grasp around Roman’s member.

Roman rocked his hips and fucked himself in Zsasz’s hand. Zsasz wriggled his wrist as much as he could to give Roman added sensation. “If you behave, next time this can be your mouth, or your ass,” Roman promised as he continued to thrust. “Do you want that, baby?” Zsasz nodded and Roman smiled at his enthusiasm as he felt himself get closer.

His cock began to throb and pulse, screwing streams of hot batter along Victor’s palm, wrist, and arm. Roman grunted and cursed from the sensitivity and rush of endorphins as he released the contents of himself into Zsasz’s grasp.

As he winded down, he stepped down from his stool and scooped up a handful of his DNA from Victor’s hand. “I smell like you, so I want you to smell like me too.”

He smeared himself over Zsasz’s cheek and neck, getting some down to his chest and rubbing circles through the chest hair on his sternum and pecs. “Do you like being coated in my paint, Victor?”

Zsasz confirmed with more nodding and Roman let out a smile. “You deserve a small reward, baby.”

He moved down to Victor’s erection and Roman hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled them down to release his cock. Roman eyed it hungrily, Zsasz really had him under quite the spell.

He brought himself forward and took Zsasz into his mouth, and he began to suck on the shaft presented before him. Zsasz let out a pleasurable moan from the gag and Roman continued to drag his lips up and down Zsasz.

His tongue rubbed and tasted Zsasz’s hot skin within his mouth. Roman removed his lips and ran his tongue all around Zsasz’s head, tasting all of the precut he had been leaking during their entire session. Zsasz tasted so delicious. Roman said this was a reward for Zsasz’s good behavior, but he _craved_ the taste of Zsasz’s cock, his cum, his skin, his hole; _every part_ of Zsasz was Roman’s and he needed Zsasz more than he wanted to admit. If he admitted it, he’d lose his power. Zsasz likely knew, but given their situation, Zsasz was more than happy to playa long and submit.

Zsasz’s whimpers grew and grew and Roman quickly got his mouth back to covering Zsasz. He came on Roman’s tongue and his boss swallowed every drop possible. Zsasz’s screams were mostly confined by the red ball, but some of his shrieks escaped through the corners of his mouth and the gaps in his teeth.

Roman swallowed every drop and moved his way up to Victor. He wrapped his hands around to the back of Zsasz’s head and undid the gag and brought the ball out of Victor’s mouth.

“Did you like that, baby?” Roman asked.

“Yes I did, boss,” Victor said. “Thank you boss.”

“I want you to taste yourself,” Roman said as he brought his mouth to Victor and kissed him. Their tongues moved against each other as their lips opened and closed to let the other in. Victor moaned into his kiss in delight.”

“Are you ready for the finale?” Roman asked.

“Yes, boss,” Victor said with an eager smile.

“We have a big score tonight and I need you energized and supercharged for it,” Roman replied. “You’re going to make me proud, right Victor?”

“Anything for you boss. I’d never let you down, boss,” Victor reaffirmed.

“I know you wouldn’t. I have the utmost confidence in you. It’s nothing you can’t handle,” Roman said. “I got to put this back on now, sweetie.”

Zsasz nodded as Roman slipped the gag back into Victor’s mouth and fastened it behind his head. He walked over to the edge of the wall and rolled a cart with wheels over to Victor. There was a device on the cart with a lot of wires. Roman attached the metallic end of the wire onto a pad with a metal snap-on fastener on the other side. He stuck one to the right lobe of Zsasz’s forehead and a second to the left temple.

“Are you ready, baby?” Roman asked.

Zsasz nodded his head one last time, an eager smile forming from underneath the gag. Roman turned the knob on the device and the sound of electricity surged. Victor’s body writhed up in reaction and Zsasz let out moans and screams from the gag. Roman smiled menacingly with excitement as he watched Zsasz react to the electricity coursing through his brain. “Perfect,” he growled.

Zsasz had kicked the door down leading into the jail cell section of Gotham PD. His breathing was heavy and energized and his smile was wide and malicious like a certain former crime lord in Gotham they had already disposed of years ago.

More guards rushed towards Zsasz and they would suffer the same fate as the rest.

Water had been pouring down from the fire suppression system Zsasz set off when he sabotaged the security devices. He sprinted through the water and shifted his weight down to slide through the water. He swung his knife up through the leg of the office and brought them down. Another came at him and Zsasz did a backflip to dodge, landing a killing stab in the neck of the officer he had just down.

He growled in excitement of his prey. The officer drew a gun but Zsasz threw his knife through the air, piercing completely through the wrist, causing the officer to shriek and drop the gun. Zsasz bolted towards the officer and roughly dragged the knife through more skin on it’s way out and landing another stab in this officer’s side. That one was sure to bleed out slowly and painfully.

A third and forth officer charged at Zsasz with batons and Zsasz sprinted towards them to pick up momentum. He jumps up and launched himself in the air, flipping over them. As he was above the officers, he grabbed their batons. The officers, not wishing to let go, were then pulled backwards as Zsasz descended for his landing, and the officers fell on the floor. That caused them to lose grip and Zsasz raised both batons high and forcibly launched them down, smashing them in the officer’s faces. Zsasz repeated his swings until there was no doubt their brains gave out and were part of the red being washed in the pool of eater around his feet.

“Who would like some liberation?” Zsasz announced. “Anyone who pledges their allegiance to Roman Sionis will be the lucky recipient of a ‘Get Out Of Jail Free’ card!”

“I ain’t being nobody’s slave!” One prisoner shouted from their cage. Zsasz smiled fiendishly and made his way over to the prisoner.

“Is a little employment opportunity really worse than life in prison, where you’ll be forced into slave labor anyways due to our nation’s privatization of the prison system to corporate entities? ” Victor asked.

The prison huffed in response. ‘I guess not….”

“Then I will give you the liberation you seek. Unfortunately, you failed your job interview for bad mouthin’.” Zsasz rapidly reached in and grabbed the gangster by the collar and pulled them into the bars. With his free hand, he stabbed the guy in each eye and then repeatedly in the face until his shrieks finally turned into gargles from the blood. Zsasz let the body drop and the room got silent aside from the alarms.

“Anybody else have any objections to their offer letter?” Zsasz said with a wicked smile.

“No.”. “No, sir.” “Thank you, sir.”

“Good!” He said with a smile as he went to each cage and opened them with some keys he secured.

There were SUVs outside the GCPD to welcome the escaping prisoners. Roman’s other thugs were keeping other precinct officers at bay for an escape.

Zsasz eagerly made his way to a limousine where Roman was waiting. Roman looked disturbed at Zsasz’s state of hydration.

“Babe, why are you soaking wet?” He asked with offense.

“That’s just the effect you have on me, boss,” Zsasz said as he leaned in for a kiss. Roman restrained his kiss back from the discomfort until Zsasz broke free.

“Well you did a superb job but these really are nice seats. Drive,” Roman ordered his driver. He turned back to Zsasz and smiled. “I suppose you _have_ earned a reward for a job well done. After you dry off, of course.”

“Nah,” Zsasz replied. “I think I’m going to stay just like this.”

Roman smirked. “You drive a hard bargain. I do suppose it’s a little exciting.”

They kissed again as the driver drove them off. Still high from the rush of electricity coursing through his body, Roman was sure in for a fun little experiment tonight.


End file.
